mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:PomPom
Song Transcription Just a note about the song transcription (just removed by Belthazar). I agree with the removal; in many cases, people are trying to transcribe nonsense lyrics and sounds, so it's all very subjective. And of course, creatures have a different song on each island, so the section is subject to bloat. In this case, I think the "give me warp 5x" that was there, was intended to represent the Pompom's lyrics on Shugabush Island. On that island, she sings what sounds like (to me), "Gimme wop, gimme wop, gimme wop, gimme wop, gimme wop wop." So, there are five repetitions, and someone else might've interpreted it as "give me warp." Specific lyrics are in the ear of the beholder, and too subjective to accurately include, so I agree that it's a good deletion. Evac156 (talk) 20:19, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Aye, they're way too subjective, which is why there's a general policy of "don't do it". They keep constantly reappearing, though, so it's gotten to the point where I generally couldn't be bothered removing them. P.S. it's "diddy wop". =P Belthazar451 (talk) 20:29, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Capitalization Ack. All of the game's messages use the "Pompom" not-camel-case name version. One can use a text editor on the Windows game's text files: en.utf8, de.utf8, etc. The not-camel-case version is in the English, German, French, Italian, and Portuguese versions, with their various spellings of the name; I can't read the Russian or Japanese versions. BunsenH (talk) 21:30, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :PC versions are older versions than phone versions. The last version of PC version is version 1.2.9 which was released on August, 2014 on phone version. My PomPom app was released on November, 2014 which was the beginning of the use of camel-case name version of "PomPom". That means there is still no improvement about the name on PC version until they make a new version higher than version 1.3.0. On the other hand, I just looked at my iOS game's files. All of them has camel-case versions for the word "PomPom". Punctdan (talk) 19:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :: The Windows version could have this aspect corrected without updating the game's version; the necessary changes are in the text files which are downloaded when the game starts. Are the iOS files you're looking at the equivalent of those *.utf8 files in Windows? BunsenH (talk) 21:34, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm not intending to express doubt about what you say; I'm just curious about how this has changed, and how BBB has resolved a rather widespread inconsistency. BunsenH (talk) 22:12, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::CamelCase makes me sad, but it was BBB MJS who moved it in the first place, soooo. Incidentally, Japanese doesn't have upper case at all. =) --Belthazar451 (talk) 22:39, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :::: Yes, when I saw BBB MJS changed the title, I started to change all "Pompom"s to "PomPom"s lol. Punctdan (talk) 19:30, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Almost all files on the iOS are same as the files on PC except some image files and hidden files. Text files on the iOS use the same file type, utf8. So they can be opened and seen easily. The only differences are the versions they have. There are some extra sentences about new features on those text files and that's all. By the way, I don't mind any question. I can show you the pictures of the text files or even paste the whole text on the "en.utf8" file. Just tell me if you want to see :-) Punctdan (talk) 19:30, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Gender Characteristics "This, Whisp, and Hoola are the only monsters that have female characteristics." Has been added to the notes section. Many of the other monsters could be interpreted to have female characteristics. I don't know if this deliniation is needed. What do you guys think? Maxx borchovski (talk) 14:31, August 22, 2015 (UTC) : No. Absolutely not. I don't want the wiki to be perpetuating stereotypes of what are male and female "characteristics" or "behaviour". BunsenH (talk) 16:24, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::We can describe certain aspects of the monsters, but we shouldn't comment on the femininity or the masculinity. For example, with the Rare Furcorn, we can describe the pinkness of the fur, the pink bow replacing the leaf, the fewer teeth, but we should not make the comment on "All together, it looks mostly feminine". Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 22:49, December 19, 2015 (UTC)